The TakeOver
by Dedii
Summary: They were the 6 most uncoolest, geekiest kids at Forks High, but after a long summer and a big change, can they join forces to TakeOver the whole school? AH
1. The Decision to Change

The Takeover

**Summary**: They were the 6 most uncoolest, geekiest kids at Forks high, but after a long summer and a big change, can they join forces to takeover forks high. AH

The Decision to Change

**Bella POV**

_I could feel the sun, a warm caress on my face as a closed my eyes. The beach towel under me felt soft against my bare legs and arms. I felt warmth close around my hand and turned my head to the side to see my hand enveloped in another. I looked up to the owner of the hand and smiled brightly at him. His own lips turned upwards into a crooked smile that I knew well. "Bella," He said. I smiled and was about to respond when…_

"Bellaaaa, Bellaaa," Alice said, rudely interrupting my day dreams.

"What, sorry," I started. Alice followed my line of vision.

She sighed. "Bella, why don't you just talk to him already."

"Are you joking?" I looked back at the green-eyed God, Edward Cullen. He was perfect, good-looking and smart.

"Come on Bella, he won't bite," She teased. I just glared at her.

I was about to reply when the bell rung, I decided to just drop it "Come on Alice, let's go to lunch."

It was the last day of school till the summer holidays, I thought to myself happily. I dreamed about what I could do during those long weeks with _him_ and smiled.

We packed our things away and linked arms and started to walk down the hallway. I stared at the dreary off-white colours of the walls as I talked to Alice about the new science project for the summer holidays. I couldn't believe that in a few hours I wouldn't have to go to school for _6 weeks. _I smiled to myself, but my good mood instantly disappeared when I saw _them_ walking towards us.

I looked around quickly, but there were no toilets or corridors to hide in.

"Shit," Alice said, thinking the same thing as me.

"Well, well," Lauren said in her nasal voice, "It's two of the geek girls."

Alice and I just looked on, too scared to say anything. You didn't mess with Lauren, Jessica and Victoria, unless you wanted your school life to be hell.

She turned her piercing gaze onto Alice "What is wrong with your hair," She sneered, gesturing towards her hair "It looks like two curtains that have been dipped in oil."

I finally decided to speak up "Leave us alone Lauren," I said quietly

"Or what" Lauren replied, "you gonna hit me with your books?" Her whole crew started laughing.

I just ignored her and went to walk past her. I didn't realise that she had stuck her foot out until I felt the impact of my face hitting the floor. Ouch.

Alice came rushing towards me "Bella are you ok?" she questioned.

I heard laughing as _they_ walked away. My cheek stung like hell, however it didn't compare to that of my bruised ego. I rubbed my cheek as I stood up.

"I'm fine Alice; let's just go to the canteen."

I felt angry and upset. How could they be so mean, what did we ever do to them. So okay, I understand that I'm not the coolest girl with my long, stringy brown hair and my shy demeanour, but I was sick and tired of them treating me like something on the bottom of their 6 inch stilettos.

As we walked into the canteen I saw the cool group, sitting at their usual table in the middle; Lauren, Jessica, Victoria, Mike, Tyler and James. I ignored them and let my eyes travel around the room until I saw a glint of light reflected off someone's braces. It was Jasper. He was sitting at his usual table with Emmett, but Edward wasn't there. I wonder where Edward was.

I followed Alice to get our food and then sat at our usual table. Rosalie was already there, her head in some mechanic book.

"Hey Rose," I said. When she saw us she put her book down and looked at me. Her eyes widened.

"Bella what happened to your cheek, you've got a huge red mark."

I groaned. Now I'd have to explain it to Charlie.

"It was Lauren," Alice replied simply. Rosalie sighed, already understanding without any need for further explanation.

"We can't keep on living like this. We have to do something. Whether it's changing our clothes or acting less geeky, I don't care. I'm sick of the way that they are treating us."

I closed my eyes and nodded. "You're right we have to do something."

**Edwards POV**

I caught my reflection in the mirror of the boys' toilets. I looked a mess. I was panting uncontrollably because I was so unfit. My hair was even messier than usual and was down to my chin. It had been a while since I had gotten it cut, but there were more important things that my hair. I could see my spots on my face; an angry red colour against the pale white. No wonder no Bella never notices me.

I sighed to myself. Bella was so beautiful with her big brown expressive eyes, her pale heart shaped face and full pink lips. But she would never want me, I was a geek.

When my breathing had evened I carefully looked around the toilet door to see if Mike, Tyler or James was outside. I had caught a glimpse of them when I rounded the corner and decided to run for it. I didn't feel like being called spotty or any other uninventive names today.

When I saw that nobody was there I started walking to the dining room, keeping my head hung low. Sometimes it was hard living in Forks- one of the richest cities in the USA. All anybody cared about was how rich you were and your social status. To be honest I didn't really care about either.

As I entered the canteen, my eyes were automatically drawn to the table in the middle- where the _cool_ people sat. I quickly moved my eyes before I made eye contact with anybody. They landed on Bella's table. The first thing I noticed was that she had a huge red mark on her cheek that was quickly bruising. I wonder what happened.

I wanted to go over to her table and ask but I couldn't. I didn't want to seem like a desperate stalker and I'd only ever said 5 words to her.

_Flashback_

_Bella was queuing at the till in the school library, about to take out a book. She shifted impatiently and I saw the title of the book; _Romeo and Juliet.

_Before I could stop myself I blurted out "That's a really good book."_

_She looked at me and our eyes met. I couldn't look away from the depth of her brown eyes. I felt hypnotised. I don't know how long we stared at each other but we were interrupted by the librarian calling Bella's name. She flushed scarlet and looked away. Of course I ran out the library as fast as I could._

_End of Flashback _

I decided to just walk to my own table, on the opposite side from hers.

"Hey man," Jasper said "what took you so long?"

"I had to run away from _them_," I couldn't stop the venom from seeping into my voice.

"Tough luck mate," Emmett said, his plump face turning into a grimace.

"I'm tired of this," Jasper said in his quiet voice, "I'm tired of running away from them."

"What else do you want us to do," I said "It's not like we could stand up to them, and I don't want to worry Esme by coming home with another black eye, or split lip."

"You're right, we can't fight them, at least not yet," Jasper agreed "We should just try being less geeky, giving them fewer reasons to pick on us."

"Why didn't we try that ages ago," Emmett inquired "It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"I don't know, I only just thought of it," Was Jaspers reply

I decided to give my input "Well, there's no time like the present, and we've got a whole summer in front of us."

We all looked at each other and smiled.

"This will be the last day that Emmett, Jasper and Edward are anybodies punching bags."


	2. Great Ideas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

Chapter 2: The first step

**Bella POV**

A bright light shinning through my window woke me up. I suddenly sat up straight wondering why my alarm or Charlie hadn't woken me up- I was going to be late for school. But then I remembered. This was the first day and the official start of the summer holidays. I smiled at the thought of lie-ins and lounging around in my joggers, having sleepovers with Rose and Alice and just being lazy in general.

_Beep. Beep_

The sound of my message tone brought me from my reverie. I picked up my phone.

_Get ur lazy but out of bed Swan. Operation summer change is starting. Meet me at Starbucks at 1100._

_A x _

I smiled at Alice's silly antics. So much for my lie-in. I looked at my clock and the figures 10:30 stared back at me. I sighed heavily as I got out of bed, and walked straight towards the bathroom.

I switched the shower on and got in. The warm water was relaxing and helped to wake me up. I didn't bother to wash my hair; I hardly ever did, and I just had a quick wash.

I got out and brushed my teeth looking in the mirror. I didn't like to look in the mirror too much; my plainness always seemed to make me sad. I looked a lot like my mom, I thought to myself, but she was prettier than me. I missed my mom. She lived in Phoenix with her new husband, Phil, and I only saw her in the holidays. However she wasn't coming this holiday as they were moving house to somewhere nearer the school where Phil works as a coach. She said that she would be too busy with the move this holiday, but that I should go over to her at the Christmas holidays.

I rinsed my mouth and put the toothbrush back into its holder. I walked back into my bedroom, walking past the unused rooms that the house had. I didn't understand why Charlie and I needed such a big house. It was all for appearances though, everyone in Forks had a big house; I thought that it was a bit silly to be honest.

I walked up my wardrobe and just chose some cropped grey sweatpants and a white top, as it was warm outside. I went into the kitchen and had a quick bowl of cereal, Charlie had already left to go fishing. By the time that I had finished it was10:50, which would leave me just enough time to drive to the nearest Starbucks, it wasn't really that far, but my red Chevy truck was just slow. It wasn't like I couldn't afford a new car, but I liked my truck; it had personality.

I arrived at the Starbucks just in time and took a seat next to Rose, opposite Alice. I was glad that I wasn't late- I didn't want to suffer Alice's wrath.

"Hey girls," I said as I sat down, taking a sip of the drink in front of me

"I bought you your usual, latte," Rosalie said

"Thanks," I replied, taking a sip. I could feel the caffeine in my system, making me more alert.

"Now that we are all here, we can officially start the meeting," Alice started formally

"Meeting?" I interrupted, she was making this whole thing way too formal.

Alice glared at me, she didn't like being interrupted. "Yes, meeting," She snapped back, "As I was saying now we can begin. The task is to change over the summer holidays, become cooler so that we don't get picked on. I think that the first thing that we should do is go to the hair dressers, hair can make a huge difference; I already made us appointments at Toni&Guy."

"That's good, I think that after a good hair cut we will all be unrecognisable," Commented Rosalie

"I'm not sure guys, I don't want to change too drastically," I looked at my hair, I liked it long

"Don't worry you can still keep your hair long, just have a few layers and maybe some bangs," Alice reassured me

"Ok, so when are our appointments?" I asked

"In about an hour, so we've got time," Replied Alice

We spent 45 minutes just sitting and chatting about random things, like best friends do, and the time just flew.

_Hello, Hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service in the club you see, see  
Wa-wa-what did you say?  
Huh? You're breaking up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy_

Telephone- Lady Gaga started playing from Alice's phone

"Well, that's our queue biatches, are you ready to get styled up?" Asked Alice; switching off her alarm and standing up from the table.

"Like hell we are," Said Rosalie enthusiastically.

I just nodded, feeling kinda sick. This could either go really well or really bad, and once we take the first step there was no going back.

**Edward POV**

"Good morning, darling," Esme said, kissing me on my cheek.

Esme was my Mother's sister and I have lived with her and her husband Carlisle since my parents died when I was 3 years old. Even though Esme and Carlisle weren't my biological parents, they were the best adoptive parents that anybody could ask for. When I was 6 years old they adopted Emmett because I said that I wanted a brother.

"Good morning," I mumbled back half asleep. I looked at the time and smiled 11:30am. I loved lie-ins.

I made my cereal and put it on the table, when I remembered that Emmett and me were supposed to meet up with Jasper today, so I ran upstairs to get my phone. He hadn't text me yet so I sent him one;

_Hey J wot time do u wanna meet up?_

_E_

I made my way downstairs, thinking about my cereal, I was starving.

"Hey Eddie, thanks for the cereal,"

I looked in the dining room to see Emmett sitting there eating my cereal.

"Emmett, man why did you feel the need to eat my cereal," I replied rolling my eyes. I couldn't be bothered to fight him for it and he had already used the spoon. "And don't call me _Eddie_,"

"What do you mean your cereal," replied Emmett "I can't see your name anywhere on it." He looked around the side of the bowl mockingly.

I ignored him and made another bowl, sitting opposite Emmett on the table. Esme walked into the room

"Hey boys, I'm going out with Cassandra, and your Dad's at the hospital today, so you're by yourselves," She looked both of us in the eye, in turn "Behave."

"Yes Esme," Emmett and me responded simultaneously

_Beep. Beep_

I heard my message tone and checked my phone

_On my way 2 urs now_

_J_

"Jasper's on his way," I told Emmett. He was too busy eating his cereal and just nodded distractedly.

By the time that Jasper had arrived me and Emmett had finished eating, and I had washed our bowls. I was used to being the responsible one.

"Soooo what's the plan?" Jasper asked after I let him into the house

"I don't know. I thought you would have an idea…" I replied

"I've got an idea," Emmett interrupted

"No," I replied immediately, not even letting him say his plan. "I know how your plans end Emmett,"

"What man? That's not fair," He argued

"Whose idea was it to try and climb a tree when we were ten?" I asked

"Well…,"

"Whose idea was it to see whether we could fit in the washing machine?"

"Ok, ok chill bro. I won't share my amazing idea," He said back. He pouted

"Fine then Emmett, feel free to share your "amazing plan". I replied, making speech marks with my fingers when I said "amazing plan"

"Well bro, I thought that we could go to the gym. U know get ripped. Chicks dig ripped guys." He suggested

Me and Jasper stared at him. It wasn't actually that bad of an idea.

"Sounds alright to me," Jasper stated, in a chilled out tone. Jasper was always mellow somehow, relaxed.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed, "another great plan by yours truly."

I rolled my eyes at him "Lets get going now, we have nothing better to do,"

The other two agreed and with that we all went to the garage, Emmett insisting to drive, and made our way to the gym.

**Hey, if anybody is actually following this story, I'm really sorry, I know that it's been over a year :P I will try to make more frequent updates.**

**Review Please **


End file.
